Robin Hood
by foxdemonsrock
Summary: AU. A new gang is causing mischief in Old Gotham. When Batman goes to investigate, he finds them to be a bunch of homeless children. Robin, the gang leader, always seems to escape the Dark Knight, which irks the Bat. How can a mere child run a successful gang that continues to elude him?
1. Chapter 1

**Robin Hood**

**Chapter 1: New Gang in Town  
**

**AN: so, I thought I would try something new :P this is totally AU and the plot bunny has been nawing on me for a while...so I thought I would post chapter one and see what you guys think!  
**

* * *

Winter in Gotham meant one thing: the rise of the already atrocious crime rate. With the temperature dropping; the less fortunate got more desperate. Tonight was no exception. There had been many complaints of a new gang in Old Gotham that was the culprit of a string of robberies. The stores targeted seemed to be typical; the descriptions of the criminals, however, were not. No one took the store owners seriously until they were caught on tape. The new 'gang' in Old Gotham was composed of _children_. Batman's eyes narrow as he watches the tape again.

"Was another store hit, Sir?" The grey haired butler asks the Bat, who was still sitting at the large computer, rewinding the footage for the fifth time.

"Yes. It was a Convenient Store this time. However, I think I found their leader. Look at this." Batman plays the tape, which showed children from the ages of ten up through seventeen in hoodies ransacking the store. They pulled out garbage bags, loading them up with food and bottles of water. One person in particular caught the butler's attention. Instead of wearing a black, dirty, tattered, hoodie; this one was wearing a worn leather jacket with a deep red hood sewn on haphazardly. He looked to be about fifteen, and was resting a crowbar lazily against his shoulder. Occasionally, the boy would point out things for the others to take, which was instantly obeyed.

"The one in the red?"

"Not quite, Alfred. Keep watching." One of the employees tries to stop one of the children from taking some of the digital cameras that was behind the 'Print Center', only to be instantly ganged up on by more of the kids, and beaten. The children suddenly stop, their heads snapping towards the entrance. A young boy, who seemed to be about thirteen stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. Like the others, he was sure to make sure his face was hidden from the camera's view. He was wearing a tattered, navy blue hoodie. The boys instantly step away from the beaten employee, their heads dropping in shame. The one in the blue points to the pharmacy section; particularly at the medicine and first aid materials.

"_That_ is the leader." The Bat frowns, pausing the video and zooming in on the security mirror. The boy was wearing what appeared to be a make-shift black domino mask. "He's in a mask. He knows what he's doing."

"They're just children, Master Bruce. You can't honestly count them as a gang." Alfred states, glancing over at the billionaire, who seemed deep in thought.

"This is their tenth heist. I can't just ignore them." With that, Bruce stands up from the Batcomputer and heads towards the Batmobile; his cowl already on. Before Alfred could say another word; he jumps into the notorious car and zooms off.

* * *

The Dark Knight reaches the old, rundown section of Gotham and hops out of the Batmobile. He would have to search on foot if he wanted to gather any useful information. Seeing a street vendor, he approaches the middle aged man. Instead of mock-handbags and watches, he was selling fruit. He seemed like an easy enough target for the gang and had probably been held up before. The man sees the Bat approaching and his eyes widen in horror.

"I haven't done anything wrong!"

"I know." Bruce growls, his eyes narrowing. "I want information on this new gang." The man seems to relax slightly, but his gaze still shifts around anxiously before answering.

"You mean the 'Outsiders'?" Bruce raises an eyebrow. They had a name now. That meant that they would start claiming territory next.

"Yes."

"They come by every once and a while…don't know much else…the leader goes by Robin. Smart kid and seems nice enough, but his second in command is scary! His name's Red Hood. Kid is incredibly violent."

"Any known hangouts?"

"No one knows. They keep hidden." Batman nods, noticing the fact that the vender in front of him suddenly stiffened.

"It's not nice to spread rumors, Charlie." A small voice from the Bat chimes, causing the man to cringe. Bruce turns to face the newcomer only to pause. In front of him stood the teen from the surveillance tape. Sure enough, he was in the same navy hoodie, and black domino mask. This time, however, this boy was alone, standing fearlessly in front of the Bat, and smirking.

"R-Robin! What are you doing here?" Charlie stutters, looking between the Bat and the boy.

"I came for what you owe me."

"Is Hood with you?"

"No." Charlie seems to relax slightly. Bruce's eyes narrow, not liking the fact that the boy was ignoring his presence. "Don't get your cape in a knot, Bats. I'll get to you once my business is finished."

"This is no time for a business transaction." Bruce hisses as the boy's smirk seems to widen.

"It's a good of time as any. I'm on a tight schedule." With that, Robin suddenly flips around the Bat, snatches a bag that Charlie was holding out to him before sprinting off. Bruce growls in annoyance, chasing after him. Just as the Bat thought he had the elusive bird, Robin grabs onto a light pole and swings, launching himself around a corner. Batman curses under his breath, quickly changing direction to continue his pursuit. Robin then jumps, effortlessly flipping on top of a dumpster before leaping into the air and grabs onto a fire escape. He flips over the railing before sliding between the boards of a boarded up window. Batman jumps onto the fire escape as well and bursts through the window. His head whips around, looking for the boy as he switches to night vision. There was no sign of Robin anywhere. Bruce curses again. Just who was this kid?

* * *

"I looked all over that warehouse. There was nowhere for him to escape." Bruce growls the next morning as Alfred drives him to Wayne Enterprises.

"He was smaller than you, Master Bruce. Perhaps you overlooked a smaller opening?"Bruce merely glares at the butler and decides to stare out the window, deep in thought. Had he overlooked something? He had never been outsmarted by a mere _child_. The car stops, signaling that they arrived at their destination. "Try not to let it distract you, Sir."

"Easier said than done. I'm going to comb that area tonight to try to find some signs of him." Bruce mumbles as he steps out of the car with his briefcase. Alfred drives off as the billionaire sighs, starting to head towards his office building. The wind blows stronger just as snow started to fall. Bruce pulls his jacket closer to his body, as he starts to pick up his pace. He was about to place his hand on the door, when a small cry caught his attention. A young boy with raven hair and sky blue eyes was on the wet sidewalk, with his messenger bag open and papers scattered all over the ground. The boy gets up and quickly tries to pick up the papers, but the people on the sidewalk step all over the items, as well as his fingers without a care in the world. Bruce frowns at the adult's behavior as another one bumps into the child again, causing him to fall back to the ground. Bruce walks over to him and starts picking up the papers. He holds them out to the boy, once the two of them had all of the scattered items collected, causing the child to blink, staring up at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asks softly as the boy takes the papers and stuffing them back into his bag. He nods, looking up at him again.

"Yes. Thanks, Mister."

"Do you need some help?" The boy shakes his head, squeezing out his jacket, trying to get out the water that had soaked through from his fall. Bruce frowns, having a better look at him. He was covered in dirt and his clothes were tattered and worn. "Do you live around here?" The boy smirks, getting to his feet as the billionaire follows suit.

"Guess you could say that...though, I'm only in this part of the city to run an errand for a friend."

"What's your name?"

"Richard…but everyone just calls me Dick…"

"My name is Bruce…nice to meet you…"

"Nice to meet you too…guess I'll see you around…" Dick spins around about to walk off when an apple topples out of his bag. The boy huffs in annoyance, about to reach down and grab it, when he blinks, seeing a hand holding it out to him. Bruce smiles softly, offering him the apple. Dick smiles as well, reaching out to take it when a flash causes him to jump.

"Bruce Wayne even gives food to homeless children! Does he _get_ anymore wonderful?" The female reporter coos, taking another picture. Dick glares up at Bruce, snatching the apple from him.

"You're just like the rest of them." He hisses before running off. Bruce frowns, narrowing his eyes at the reporter. Sometimes, he hated being the most recognized man in Gotham.

* * *

A bell on the door rings, signaling that someone was entering the small clinic. A grey haired woman deep blue eyes makes her wait to the counter. She removes her surgical gloves, and places her stethoscope in the pocket of her white lab coat.

"Can I help you?" She asks, smiling warmly when she sees a familiar little boy with sky blue eyes beaming up at her. "That was fast, Dick."

"I always make your favors a priority, Ms. Leslie." Dick chimes, setting his messenger bag on the table and opening it up. "But some of the documents got wet…I'm sorry!" She ruffles his hair, looking through the papers.

"Don't worry about it, Sweetheart. You did a wonderful job!" His smile brightens as she leads him to the back of her clinic. "I have something special for you today. Since it's going to start getting cold; I got you some warm blankets, and battery-operated heaters." She spins around to face the boy. "You boys have a roof over your heads, right?" He nods happily.

"We found an abandoned warehouse and set up camp there. We stay in the centermost area of the building to stay warm."

"Good. And if you need anything at all; don't hesitate to come." Dick smiles gratefully, nodding.

"Thank you so much for everything."

"Not a problem, Sweetheart." The bell rings again, catching her attention. The two walk back out front to greet the newcomer, only to see none other than Bruce Wayne. Dick huffs, crossing his arms as Leslie's eyes widen.

"Is something wrong, Bruce?" She asks nervously, hoping that she didn't have to make up an excuse to make Dick leave.

"No…I just came by to drop off the Wayne Foundation Donation check for your free clinic…" His eyes fall on the small boy, who looks away irritatedly. "I'm sorry…I didn't know you had a patient…"

"It's quite alright. Dick is a friend." She places a hand on Dick's shoulder. "Dick, Sweetheart…say hello." Dick waves lazily, glaring up at the billionaire.

"Hi." The boy mumbles, causing Leslie to frown.

"That wasn't very polite."

"We actually met earlier today." Bruce explains. "A reporter caught sight of me and he got the wrong idea."

"I'm not a charity case." Dick grumbles, turning to Leslie. "I have to get going." The Dr. sighs, nodding.

"Excuse me for one minute, Bruce." Bruce nods as the two head to the back. Leslie packs the supplies into a backpack and hands it to Dick. "Now, be careful out there. I heard that there was a new gang in the area."

"Don't worry, Ms. Leslie. We will look out for each other." Dick beams up at her before scampering out the back door. Leslie makes her way back to the front and Bruce raises an eyebrow.

"Are you taking in orphaned children that I don't know about?"

"No…" She sighs, crossing her arms, leaning against the counter. "He's had a rough past and I'm helping him out…he and a few other children are living on the streets because the Orphanage is just not an option…" Bruce frowns.

"They're orphans?"

"Some of them…and some of them just had an abusive home life and ran away…I offered to help them get adopted, but they are rather untrusting of adults…Dick is the only one that comes around…he helps me out with a few things and in return, I give him supplies…I wanted to give them to him for free, but he refused."

"What happened to make them distrust adults so much?"

"It varies…but it's not my story to tell…maybe Dick will tell you one day. His last name is Grayson." She pushes off from the counter, smirking. "I'm sure you can figure the rest out for yourself." Bruce nods, handing her the check. "And thank you so much for the donation."

"You know it's not a problem." With that, Bruce heads out the door. The first thing he was going to do when he got back to the manor was do a background check on 'Richard Grayson'.


	2. Chapter 2: The Outsiders

**Chapter 2: The Outsiders**

**AN: ** I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this so far! ^.^ this was just kind of a plot bunny that attacked me one day, and held on enough for me to make a chapter :P Thank you all so much for all the favs, alerts, and reviews! X3 you inspire me to try to write faster!

* * *

Dick hops up the stairs of the abandoned warehouse, grinning as he clutches onto the bag full of blankets and heaters. He makes it to a blocked off doorway and knocks four times in abstract pattern. The door opens slowly, by a taller teen, about fifteen years old, with short, ruffled black hair, and light teal eyes. The teen smirks, opening the door wider.

"You're in a good mood, Dickie Bird." Dick rolls his eyes, walking into the room. There were other children and teens scattered about the room; about twenty-five total.

"Dr. Leslie gave us some blankets and heaters~!"

"Are you sure there's seriously no strings attached?" The older teen asks, crossing his arms. Dick places the bag down and smacks the other's arm playfully.

"Oh ye of little faith." Dick chimes, opening the bag, starting to sift through it. "When have I ever led you astray, Jason?"

"You talk like an old man." Jason grumbles, starting to help him pass out blankets as Dick snorts. A young girl, about thirteen with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, skips up to them, starting to help them pass out the supplies as well. "We don't need help with this, Stephanie." Jason hisses, glaring up at the girl. She merely sticks her tongue out at him before sending a glare his way.

"Have you told Dick about our little problem?" Jason glares right back as Dick glances at her curiously.

"Problem? What problem?"

"Well…" Jason casually drapes an arm around Dick's shoulder and leads him off to a more secluded part of the room as Stephanie continues their work. "You see…some thugs in the area heard about the whole 'Outsiders' thing…" Dick nods slowly, urging him to continue. "And they are under the impression that this area is our territory…they aren't too happy about that, since they run drugs through here…so…"

"They sent us a threat." Dick finishes, his eyebrows knitting.

"Yes. They want to meet with us. Alone."

"Don't they always?" Dick sighs, fidgeting with his ratty, royal blue scarf. "When?"

"Tonight."

"How sweet of them to take our schedule into consideration." Dick drawls sarcastically. "Looks like we're heading out tonight. Let the others know." Jason nods, about to do as he was told. "Who were the thugs working for?"

"Two Face."

"Ah…well. This should be _fun_." Dick mumbles, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he walks off.

* * *

Bruce's eyes narrow as he clicks on yet another police report involving Dick Grayson. There was more under the young, thirteen year old, boy than some criminals. Though, unlike those criminals, this boy's record was filled with nothing but tragedy. The Bat first found the newspaper article about the Flying Grayson's murder. They always preformed their acrobatics at the circus without a safety net. John and Mary Grayson, Dick's parents, had fallen to their death due to foul play with the wires of the trapeze. The boy, who had been eight years old at the time, had been there to witness it all. He had no living family left and had been placed in the orphanage. Bruce had cringed looking at the state that the orphanage was in. It made Arkham look like a five star hotel. Children were living on top of each other and far too skinny to be healthy, signaling that they were not properly nourished. Luckily, Dick was adopted after two months of being essentially in prison. He made a note to further investigate the facility later. Dick was adopted by what seemed to be a loving family. They had a son around the same age as Dick named Charles.

After three years of what seemed to be a happy life for the boy, tragedy struck yet again. The mother and Charles had been killed in a car accident. For the next year, Dick had been to the hospital nearly fifty times. The injuries varied from broken ribs, broken nose, collapsed lung, multiple concussions, and multiple broken limbs. It wasn't hard to piece together what had been going on. The father had been abusing the child. It astounded him that none of the nurses or doctors had reported this to the authorities. Then again, this was _Gotham_. Needless to say, after the boy turned twelve, he simply disappeared. He probably found a way to escape that monster. Bruce made another note to have the Bat pay a visit to said man as well. Alfred walks in just as Bruce closes another document and sets a mug of coffee down next to the billionaire.

"It seems as though you found quite a lot on that boy." Alfred muses as Bruce continues to close out of all of the open documents on the computer.

"I don't blame him for hating adults…If only I had known…had been able to get to him sooner…"

"You can't blame yourself, Master Bruce."

"I shouldn't have let him go to the orphanage."

"You were out of the country and had no idea about what transpired. Sir, you cannot change the past. What you _can_ do is everything in your power to make sure that his future is not filled with such sadness." Bruce sighs heavily, running a hand over his tired face.

"The hard part is getting him to trust me."

"No one said that it was going to be easy, Sir." With that, the elderly butler heads back up the hidden staircase as the billionaire starts on his coffee. It was going to be a long night for both Bruce Wayne and Batman.

* * *

Three thugs, shift around uncomfortably, smoking, while they wait for the new supposed gang leader to arrive. Two Face had been trying to expand his territory, and this new gang popping up posed a bit of a problem. The thugs straighten up, seeing two figures approaching from the shadows of a nearby alley. They frown, seeing Red Hood accompanied by a shorter figure in a blue hoodie and domino mask.

"What the hell is this? We tell you to bring your boss and you bring _this_ pipsqueak?!" One of the men sneers, tossing his cigarette on the ground.

"It's rude to call people names. You don't see me calling you Dumbo because your ears are massive." Robin smirks, slipping his hands into his jacket pockets as the man glares.

"You little-"

"I believe you three called me out here to discuss something? Or are we going to stand here and toss insults all night?" The bird raises an eyebrow as Red Hood snickers next to him, seeing the rage in the three adults' eyes. One of the men finally steps forward, nodding to his two associates.

"We did have business matters to discuss. You see, our boss has been slowly taking over this area for quite some time. Your little _gang _is hindering our expansion." Robin's eyes narrow.

"We're not going anywhere. Your boss is just going to have to _expand_ elsewhere."

"We were expecting you to say that." The head thug grins, pulling out a gun as the two behind him do the same. Robin sighs, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"I figured you boys wouldn't be civilized about this." Robin quickly takes a hand out of his pockets and flicks it towards the thugs. Three shuriken made out from shaved chunks of scrap metal fly at brutes, knocking the guns from their hands. "Now, are we going to talk about this like adults?" Robin raises an eyebrow at the three, growl angrily, whipping out knives. "Or not." The bird sends a meaningful look towards Red Hood, who merely grins, pulling his crow bar out of the hostler he had on his back.

"Looks like things just got interesting." Jason snickers, crouching down, ready to strike. The goons rush at them, slashing at the two masked teens blindly. Red Hood and Robin flip out of the way effortlessly. One of the lackeys rushes at Hood, trying to stab him in the chest, but the teen blocks it with his crowbar before quickly smashing his weapon into the thug's face. The man stumbles back, dropping the knife, and holds his face in agony as blood seeps from between his fingers. Robin sidesteps as one of the other lackeys slashes at him. He quickly takes out another one of his shuriken and stabs it into the goon's extended arm. The man cries out, knife forgotten as he grasps at the gaping wound in his arm. Robin and Red Hood smirk at the thug leader who simply glares at the two. The man waves a hand and about six more men creep out of the shadows, holding a variety of guns; the most prominent one was the M-16 one of them was aiming straight at the two boys. The teens' smirks instantly vanish, and their eyes narrow, eyeing the weapons carefully. Robin raises his hand and about fifteen more children, holding what appeared to be automatic weapons appear in the windows of the building behind the two teens, aiming straight at the thugs.

"It seems as though you're out-gunned." Robin smirks, slipping his hands back into his hoodie pockets. "Now. Go tell your boss that Old Gotham is ours. That is, unless you want my friends here to blow you all to hell." The men stare at the children, their eyes landing on two in particular. One was the little girl wearing a bright purple hoodie and grey ski mask, grinning maniacally at them. The other was unnerving, to say the least. It was a petite looking girl wearing a black ski mask, with the mouth hole sewn shut and into an ire grin. The gunmen start backing away slowly before running off. The thug leader curses before following after his comrades.

* * *

Batman frowns as he sees Two Face's goons run off from his perch on a nearby rooftop. What perturbed him more than anything was the fact that _children_ were holding _guns_. Just as the Dark Knight was about to descend upon Robin and Red Hood, he sees Robin visibly relax as Red Hood glances at him irritatedly. Batman pauses, listening in on their conversation.

"That one was close. We need to get _real_ weapons. Not just these paintball and BB guns. What if-"

"No. Absolutely not." Robin cuts the older teen off. "Spoiler and Black Bat have it covered. As long as we always outnumber them, we can use that to our advantage. I'm not putting actually guns in their hands. They're just children."

"We're not much older than them. And in case you haven't noticed; it's dangerous. We need a way to protect ourselves!"

"We've managed so far." Robin snaps, starting to walk off.

"They're going to come back in larger numbers. Two Face is persistent."

"You think I don't know that?! This has gone too far. I never wanted us to be involved with actual gangs. All of this was just supposed to be a way for us to survive!" Red Hood sighs, noting the way Robin was trembling ever so slightly. "I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me!" The fifteen year old grabs the bird's arm, pulling him into a hug. Robin instantly relaxes and clutches onto Hood's leather jacket like a life line.

"You're getting too skinny. Stop giving all of your meals away to the others." Robin nods reluctantly before pulling away from the hug.

"Let's go back. It's freezing!" Hood nods in agreement, chuckling as Robin scampers off happily, flipping over debris every once and a while. Batman raises an eyebrow at the boy's antics. The other children that were acting as backup emerge from the building they were hiding in and giggle, chasing after the hyper bird. Were the Outsiders really criminals or just forgotten children trying to survive in the ghettos of Gotham?

* * *

**FN:** Sorry about the late update! Hope you guys like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing this~! This chappy was actually really fun! It's always fun to write Dick being a BA ;)


	3. Chapter 3: First Step

**Chapter 3: First Step**

**AN: **Sorry I'm running late on all of my stories! I've had a stomach bug and have been spending a lot of time in the bathroom T.T ugh. Anyway, I'm finally feeling better now, so I'm back! Yay! I know, I should be working on Time Warp, Double Trouble, and Jealous Bird, but I really wanted to get this chapter out. My others at least have more than two chapters up D: will be working on Time Warp probably tomorrow! And will start working on Double Trouble soon! Promise!

_Dream_

_A twelve year old Dick freezes when he hears his adoptive father, Ray, barge into the apartment. He had come home drunk again, which was never a good thing for the young teen. Dick scrambles off the sofa and tries to make it to his room to lock himself in, but his father was too fast. The man grabs the back of Dick's jacket, yanking him back. _

"_Where do you think you're going, ya lil' circus freak?" Ray slurs, throwing the twelve year old into the coffee table. Dick grunts as he back slams against the hard service, knocking the wind out of him. He gasps, trying to regain his breath, but Ray grips the front of his shirt, lifting him up. "They would be still alive if it wasn't for you! YOU killed them!" Ray roars, punching Dick in the face. Dick's eyes water as blood gushes from his now broken nose. _

"_I didn't do it!" _

"_They were going to pick your sorry ass from school! You couldn't be normal! Just HAD to go to that damn expensive school instead of public school like everyone else!" Ray grips Dick's hair and smashes the teen's head into the coffee table as the bird cries out in pain. Ray then picks his adoptive son up by his neck and throws him into the adjacent wall. As Dick tries to pick himself off the ground, Ray kicks him, hard in the side, grinning when he hears a crack. Dick whimpers, collapsing back to the ground weakly. The man approaches him, a dark smile on his face. "I'm sick of taking care of filth like you." He growls, gripping the boy's neck again and slams him into the wall. His grip starts to tighten around Dick's neck, cutting off his air supply. Dick claws at the hand frantically, desperately trying to breathe. After quickly realizing that the grip would not loosen, Dick reaches behind him, searching for something, anything, to hit Ray with to get him away. The acrobat's hands finally grasp onto a picture frame hanging on the wall. He grabs it and smashes it into Ray's head. Ray instantly drops the teen, staggering back. Dick gasps for air, scrambling away from the man. He needed to get out. Ray was seriously going to kill him this time. _

_Without wasting any time, Dick sprints to the front door, rushing out. Ray gathers his bearings and chases after him, yelling all sorts of profanities. Dick makes it out of the apartment complex and slips in a puddle when he tries turn the corner too quickly. He forgot that it was storming outside. Dick's breath catches, hearing Ray tear out of the building after him. _

"_I'll kill you, you little SHIT!" Ray bellows, his eyes landing on the teen, who was currently on the ground. Dick jumps up, forgetting about his cracked ribs and takes off down the street, feeling his heart pounding in his throat. They run for several blocks before Dick finally gains some distance and dives into a dark alley, clasping a hand over his mouth of muffle his breathing as he scrambles behind a dumpster. He hears Ray run past the alley and trembles, letting out a sob. The acrobat curls into a ball, breaking down, completely terrified. His heart stops when he hears footsteps headed back towards his hiding spot. He holds his breath, and his eyes widen in horror when he sees Ray standing at the mouth of the alley. The man starts to slowly approach, looking all around the area for him. Ray peers behind the dumpster and his mouth twists into that sick grin of his. "Found you." _

"NO!" Dick starts awake, letting out a choked sob. He starts shuddering and hyperventilating from the nightmare. The bird lets out another terrified scream as a hand touches his shoulder. He tries to fling it off, but the hand pulls him into a hug. Dick starts thrashing in the hold, about to scream again when he hears a familiar scoff.

"Calm down, idiot. It's me. You're going to wake everyone up." The figure holding him mutters. Dick slowly starts to relax, looking up at the one comforting him. The dark figure appeared to be around eight years old, wearing an oversized, tattered black parka with a green hoodie underneath and torn black jeans. His hair was short, black, and spiked up.

"D-Damian?" The child nods, frowning when Dick lets out another sob, burring his face in the eight year old's shoulder.

"That bastard again?" Damian asks, his eyes narrowing dangerously when Dick clings to him tighter and nods. "I'm going to kill him."

"No k-killing." Dick mumbles, hiccupping as his trembling slowly starts to subside.

"I don't care what you say, Grayson. He deserves it." Damian hisses before deciding to change the subject. "Got more clothes for everyone. Picked them up last night after you went to bed." Dick pouts, looking up at Damian, his eyes still watery.

"I told you not to go out by yourself."

"Relax. Big Tits went with me."

"Don't call Steph that."

"Whatever." Damian looks away, releasing Dick from the hug. "Go back to sleep." Dick looks down, nodding slowly.

"Will you stay?"

"If anyone asks, I was keeping you warm." Damian mutters lying down next to the bird as Dick smiles warmly, snuggling close to the eight year old. "I'm not your teddy bear, Grayson!" Damian hisses, his cheeks flushing slightly when Dick merely smiles softly as his breathing starts to slow, signaling that he was asleep. Damian merely huffs, getting more comfortable, before drifting off as well.

The next morning, Damian growls, feeling a boot kick his side. His eyes snap open and he shoots a death glare up to the one who so rudely awakened him. Jason was staring down at the two, his arms crossed, and a frown upon his face.

"What crawled up your ass this morning, Todd?" Damian grumbles, rubbing his side as he sits up slowly, careful not to jostle Dick.

"Just what do you think you're doing? Didn't I specifically tell you to stay in your own bed?"

"My bed is close to his and he was having a nightmare. What, would you prefer me to just let him have a panic attack?" Jason's frown deepens. "I didn't think so."

"Stop fighting…" Dick mumbles in his sleep before pulling his blanket up higher. Damian and Jason stiffen, hearing the snap of a camera. Jason growls under his breath, storming over to the small opening that led to other parts of the building. Hiding in the corner, was a boy, about eleven years old, wearing a red beanie, covering his ruffled black hair, and a matching red scarf. He had on a brown jacket and blue jeans. His blue eyes were staring up at Jason innocently as he inconspicuously tried to slip his camera back into his messenger bag.

"Damnit Tim! Get out of here! How many times do I have to tell you that you are _not_ a member of our gang!?" Jason hisses, towering over the eleven year old.

"You're not even an orphan, Drake." Damian states, glaring over at the boy.

"But…I'm documenting your history! Someone has to tell your story! Dick's story!" Tim tries to defend, but Jason starts shoving him towards the stairs.

"Out! Go _home_!" Jason growls before making his way back to Dick and Damian. Dick was now sitting up, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Who were you guys talking to?" Dick mumbles before yawning.

"Don't worry about it. Just go back to sleep. The pipsqueak and I are going to go get breakfast." Damian instantly glares at Jason, crossing his arms.

"Who are you calling a pipsqueak?!"

"Shut it and let's go. He had a rough night. Let him sleep." Jason nods towards Dick, whose head kept bobbing up and down, trying to wake up. Damian shoves Dick back down onto his makeshift bed before getting up. Dick mumbles something incomprehensible before rolling over and going back to sleep. Damian sighs, shooting Jason an irritated glare before following after him.

Bruce's eye twitches as the headmaster gives him a tour of the rundown orphanage.

"So, Mr. Wayne. Are you interested in adopting?"

"I was actually thinking about making a donation to get this place renovated." The headmaster pauses, looking back at him in shock.

"E-Excuse me?"

"From what I've seen, this place has been neglected for far too long."

"But we-"

"I'll write out the check and call the contractors tomorrow. Thank you so much for your time." Bruce puts up his famous fake smiles before heading back to the car Alfred had waiting from him. The butler glances up into the rearview mirror at the billionaire and raises an eyebrow.

"Did it go well, Sir?"

"As well as can be expected. It caught them by surprise. I will clearly have to find better staff if they thought the current conditions were acceptable for the children." Alfred nods in agreement. "And I've been thinking…to try to earn Dick's trust…how would you like an extra helper around the house?"

"I suppose it would make cleaning the manor faster. Not to mention I could always use a hand in the kitchen." Bruce nods, grinning as he leans back in his seat.

"Excellent. Let's go visit Leslie and see if he's there."

"Of course, Sir."

It was around lunch by the time Bruce finally made it to Leslie's clinic. Something came up at work and he had to run back to the office. Bruce walks in and nods over at Leslie politely, who was filling out some paperwork at the front desk. She smiles warmly, setting her pen down.

"What can I do for you today?" She asks, stepping out from behind the desk.

"I was actually hoping to talk to Dick." Bruce states, looking around for the boy. As if on cue, Dick walks out from the back, carrying a box filled to the brim with files.

"Dick, honey. Bruce here would like to talk to you." Dick looks up at the doctor before glancing over at the billionaire. His eyes instantly narrow suspiciously. He sets the box down on the counter, crossing his arms.

"Make it fast, Mr. Wayne. I'm busy." Dick snaps. Leslie frowns back at him, raising an eyebrow. Dick sighs, pouting slightly. "Sorry." He mutters, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"I actually had a job proposal for you….my butler, Alfred, could use some help around the house…instead of giving you money, why I don't I give you some supplies for the others, much like Leslie here does?" Dick looks up at him suspiciously.

"I'm not some charity case."

"I know that. I think he gets lonely while I'm at work…and he makes the _best_ chocolate chip cookies." Bruce adds, smiling softly. Dick's eyes light up at the mention of cookies and looks up to Leslie for confirmation. She giggles, nodding in agreement.

"O-Ok then…when do you want me to come over?"

"Well, I have to get back to work…would it be alright if Alfred takes you back to my manor today? If that's alright with Leslie, of course." Bruce glances up at Leslie, who walks over to Dick, starting to usher him towards the Dark Knight.

"Of course that's alright! Go have fun with Alfred, sweetheart. He is a good friend, so be nice." She adds, ruffling the boy's hair. Dick pouts, trying to put his hair back in place. Bruce chuckles lightly from the action and leads Dick out to the car.

"Do you really live in a _manor_?" Dick asks, looking up at the billionaire with wide, curious eyes.

"Yes. I think you'll have fun with Alfred." They slide into the sleek black BMW and Dick instantly starts looking around in awe. Alfred smiles back at the boy.

"Hello, Young Master. My name is Alfred. I hear that you will be working with me?" Dick's head snaps over to him and he nods slowly, a smile spreading across his face.

"You talk so formally. He's actually a real butler! That's so cool!" Alfred chuckles lightly, starting to drive to Wayne Enterprises to drop Bruce back off at work.

**FN:** next chapter is Alfred and Dick bonding time! XD yes, cookies will be involved! ^.^


	4. Chapter 4: Bird and the Butler

**Chapter 4: Bird and the Butler**

**AN:** It still surprises me that you guys like this story so much! Not that I'm complaining, since this is one of my favorite ones to write so far X3 thank you all again for all of the favs, alerts, and reviews!

_Flashback_

* * *

Alfred smiles softly at the small boy standing next to him. The thirteen year old's pale blue eyes were staring up at the manor in awe, his mouth agape.

"Bruce lives _here_?" Dick asks in open astonishment. Alfred chuckles, placing a gentle hand on the young teen's shoulder.

"Yes, he does. I live here as well, so that Master Bruce does not get lonely. It is a lot of work to clean up after him. I'm glad that you are helping me, Young Master."

"You can just call me Dick."

"Master Dick, then." Dick pouts as the butler leads him inside Wayne manor. "I keep the cleaning supplies in the kitchen. Right this way, Sir." The teen nods, following after the elderly butler. Dick's head swivels around, trying to take in the view of the lavish manor along the way. Alfred heads to the pantry, starting to gather the cleaning supplies. He pauses, hearing a rather loud growling coming from behind him. The butler turns around, raising an eyebrow at the boy. Dick's cheeks flush as a hand flies to his growling stomach. The acrobat looks away, starting to fidget shyly. "If you are hungry, you need only ask, Master Dick." Alfred smiles softly, placing the cleaning supplies away. He then starts gathering ingredients from the shelves instead. "How does homemade lasagna sound?" Dick instantly beams brightly.

"Awesome! Can we please have cookies for dessert? Bruce says that they're famous!"

"I don't know about them being famous. I can certainly make them for you. Would you be so kind as to help me?"

"Of course!" Dick exclaims excitedly, helping the butler carrying the ingredients to the kitchen island. He then takes his royal blue scarf off along with his grey, torn, fleece jacket. The acrobat scampers over to the coat hooks on the wall, and jumps up, pouting as he tries to reach. Alfred smiles fondly, walking over to the teen and helps him hang up the clothing. Dick's cheeks lightly dust pink as he looks away, rolling the sleeves of his ratty, dark grey, long-sleeved shirt. Alfred's face falls ever so slightly from the condition of the boy's clothes. Dick doesn't seem to notice, heading over to the kitchen sink and washing his hands. It was clear that the boy still had manors. What could possibly possess his adoptive father to abuse him in such a barbaric manor?

"Where do we start?" Dick's enthusiastic voice instantly snaps Alfred out of his reprieve, and the butler nods at his new assistant.

"First, we need to boil the pasta." He states matter-of-factly. There was no nonsense when it came to cooking.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, the kitchen counter was littered with freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, brownies, and lasagna. Dick's mouth waters from the aroma of the homemade food. It had been so long since he had a home cooked meal. He would always have to rush home every day after school and scrounge something up before Ray came back. If he didn't, he wouldn't get a chance to eat, since he would have to lock himself in his room to avoid getting hit. Alfred notes Dick's sudden glazed, somber expression, and instantly places a comforting hand on the teen's shoulder, snapping him out of his troubling thoughts.

"Shall we taste our creations, Sir?" He smiles softly as the acrobat's demeanor instantly brightens.

"Can we have dessert first? Please?" Dick looks up at him with his big, pale blue, hopeful eyes that no one could possibly deny.

"Alright. But just one for now. You can always have more after lunch." The teen nods happily, taking a cookie. He takes a bite, and beams, stuffing the rest of the cookie into his mouth.

"These are amazing!" Dick reaches for another one, but his hand freezes, noticing Alfred's disapproving gaze. He retracts the hand guiltily and rests them on the counter. Alfred nods, starting to serve the lasagna.

* * *

After Dick shoveled down two servings of lasagna, he trots after Alfred around the house, like a little duckling following its mother, helping him clean the manor. Dick flops down on the floor, once they pause in the study, trying to get the vacuum open in order to clean the filter, while Alfred dusts some priceless paintings close by. The acrobat was sure to never stray too far from the butler. Dick sticks his tongue out of the side of his mouth in concentration, trying to get the contraption to open. He growls in irritation after several minutes of prying. Dick rests his foot on the top of the vacuum, and yanks with all his might, while pushing back in the opposite direction with his foot. The filter flies out of the machine as dust flies everywhere. He coughs, having inhaled some, and shakes his head, trying to get the dust out of his hair. When he feels a presence standing over him, he looks up at Alfred apologetically, smiling sheepishly.

"O-Oops…sorry, Alfred." Alfred shakes his head, unable to hide his amused smile.

"Come along, Master Dick. Let's get you all cleaned up." Dick hops up, and scampers after the butler as he makes his way up the stairs. Alfred opens a door down the hall, gesturing for Dick to enter the room. Dick walks in hesitantly, looking around at all of the decorations. The walls were painted a calming, light blue, with navy blue curtains hanging above the window. They were pulled to the side, revealing a set of French doors, leading out to a small balcony. Dick approaches the nightstand, picking up a heavy, silver picture frame that was set on the cherry wood nightstand. His eyes focus on the child standing between a woman with warm, chocolate brown hair and deep blue eyes and a tall, muscular man with black, slicked back hair, and light blue eyes. The child had black hair and the same, deep blue eyes as the woman. He seemed to be about eight, and was beaming up at the two adults.

"This is Bruce's parents." Dick states quietly, not needing to ask. The Bruce he had met now wasn't nearly as cheerful as the child in the photograph.

"Yes." Alfred confirms, walking closer to the boy. "This was Master Bruce's room when he was younger." Dick looks up at Alfred, his eyes full of questions.

"Where are Mr. and Mrs. Wayne?" Alfred sighs sadly, gently taking the photo from him.

"They were murdered when he was eight years old. Shot right in front of him." Dick's eyes widen in shock. "You see, Master Bruce is not pitying you. He understands what you have been through. He wants to help you because he knows what it is like to lose everything. The last thing he wants is for you to feel as though you have no one to turn to." Dick nods slowly as Alfred places the photo back on the nightstand. "The bathroom is through that door. I will leave out some clothes for you on the bed. I never had the heart to get rid of Master Bruce's old clothes." With that Alfred walks out of the room, leaving the acrobat to his own devices. Dick stares back at the family photo blankly for a moment before sighing. Why was everyone being so nice to him all of a sudden? He didn't deserve such kindness from complete strangers. Dick heads into the bathroom, closing the door behind him quietly.

* * *

Dick rests his forehead against the tiled wall of the shower, letting the water spray down his back. What would Jason say if he saw him like this? He laughs bitterly at the thought. Jason would punch him for moping when it was the first time he actually had a shower in about a year. He had to remember to bring home something for his disgruntled friend now that he thought about it. It was exactly a year today since they met. He smirks at the thought, letting the memories of that day flood back.

_Dick winces, holding his side in pain. It had been two days since he escaped from Ray. He was terrified that the man would somehow find him all the way in Old Gotham, so he bundled himself up in an oversized coat and hat, making sure that it concealed his face. It was raining again, much to the acrobat's dismay as he stumbles down the streets, being completely ignored by passing citizens. To them, he was nothing more than another one of the many homeless people on the street. The acrobat makes it to the old train tracks, and leans back against a collapsed wall, trying to catch his breath. Leslie patched him up when she found him nearly unconscious in the alleyway behind her clinic. After Ray had caught him behind the dumpster, he stabbed the acrobat in the stomach, twisting the knife before leaving him for dead. Needless to say, after the drunken man had staggered out of the alley, Dick had stumbled off, clutching at the wound, desperately trying to find help. He would be forever grateful to Leslie for saving his life. Not that he had much of one anymore. Dick sighs, scrubbing his face with his hand before looking up at the somber sky. He stiffens, hearing someone approaching him rather quickly. Dick pushes himself off from the wall and turns to face the approaching figure. It was a teen, appearing no older than about fourteen, with scruffy black hair, and teal eyes. He was wearing a thick, ragged, black trench coat, torn jeans, and black combat boots. _

"_What the hell do you think you're doing here? This is MY turf!" The new boy rages, glaring daggers at the twelve year old. Dick holds his hands up in surrender, not wanting to start anything. _

"_S-Sorry…I didn't know…" Dick mutters, trying to make his voice deeper so that the other teen would think that he was older than he actually was. _

"_Doesn't look like you know a lot about these parts. This whole area has already been claimed. So scram." Dick starts backing away, when he grunts, his back colliding into a strong chest. He spins around quickly to see two adults glaring over at the teen that had previously threatened the acrobat. _

"_You haven't paid us yet, Jason. You should know what happens when you don't pay, by now. Or maybe you haven't learned from what we did to that little mutt you roamed around with." The man scoffs at the fourteen year old. The older teen, Jason, clenches a fist, glaring up at the two men darkly. _

"_You'll pay for what you did to him!" Jason charges forward in a blind rage, punching at the man as Dick stumbles out of the way. The man easily catches Jason's fist, chuckling as he kicks him away. _

"_Pathetic." The man snickers, walking up to Jason, who was picking himself off the ground, and whips out a knife. Dick's eyes widen in horror. They were seriously going to kill this kid! _

"_Stop it!" Dick yells as the first man slashes at Jason. The man blinks, slicing a hat instead. Jason was flat on his back, having been shoved out of the way, with Dick standing on the side of him, gripping the man's outstretched arm. "You know, I can't stand it when adults think they can do whatever the hell they want. It makes me sick." Dick growls, his grip tightening around the thug's arm. The man winces, yanking his arm back. _

"_Who the hell do you think you are?!" He hisses, turning his glare on the acrobat. _

"_Someone who actually has the guts to stand up to pieces of trash like you." Dick grins darkly, his pale blue eyes glinting. These men reminded him of Ray. If he got to let some of his anger out on them, then that was a plus. The man charges forward, trying to stab the acrobat in the heart. Dick dodges easily, and traps the man's arm under his own and punches the man's elbow upwards, breaking the arm. The thug cries out on agony, dropping the knife as he stumbles backwards. Dick picks up the weapon casually, glancing over at the other goon, who was staring at him in shock. As Dick takes a step forward, the man scrambles off, as the acrobat scoffs. He roundhouse kicks the remaining thug, sending him crashing to the ground. Dick kneels down beside the man, holding the knife to his throat. "The boy's debt is paid. Don't ever come back here, or I might not be so nice. Got it?" He asks, digging the blade into the man's neck ever so slightly. _

"_Y-Yeah! Ok! Sure!" Dick grins. _

"_I'm so glad we've come to an understanding." He chimes. With that, he slams the knife into the man's shoulder, causing him to scream in pain. Dick rises to his feet fluently and starts walking off, pausing when he arrives where Jason was still sitting on the ground, staring at him in shock. He extends a hand, offering to help him up. Jason eyes him cautiously before taking the hand, allowing Dick to assist him. Dick winces slightly from the strain on his stitches. He probably shouldn't have been jumping around so soon, but it couldn't be helped. Jason follows him off, so that they were out of earshot of the fallen thug. Once they were an appropriate distance away, Jason yanks Dick's arm, spinning him around to face him. _

"_Alright. Just who the hell are you? You don't look any older than eleven!" Dick pouts slightly. _

"_I'm twelve." _

"_Just what the fuck are you doing on the streets then?! And how did you learn to fight like that!" Dick looks away from Jason's demanding glare. _

"_It's none of your business what I'm doing here. And my name's Dick." Jason scoffs, rolling his eyes._

"_Bullshit." Dick frowns, glaring at the older teen. _

"_I'm serious! My full name is Richard, but I go by Dick, you jackass!" _

"_Fine. Whatever. But you never answered my question. Just how the hell did you learn to fight like that?" _

"_You pick things up after a while." Dick mutters, looking away. Jason frowns. _

"_Just who the hell are you?" The acrobat smiles up at Jason hollowly. _

"_Nothing more than a ghost." He winces suddenly, feeling his side throb. He definitely reopened something. Jason's eyebrows knit in concern when he sees the acrobat gripping his side. He swats Dick's hands away and opens the twelve year old's jacket up. Jason lifts the acrobat's already blood stained shirt up, his eyes widening at the amount of scars and fresh bruises that littered the young boy's torso. The freshly stitched up wound on his side was what concerned him the most. He was about to put pressure on the wound, to try to stop the blood that was slowly starting to seep through the stitching, but Dick smacks his hands away violently. "Don't touch it!" He screams, starting to tremble slightly. Jason looks up at him questioningly, and his eyes widen at the look in the twelve year old's eyes. It was a mixture of terror, and anguish. A look that a boy that age should not know. Jason sighs, taking a step back. _

"_Dick, was it?" Dick nods slowly, pulling his shirt down self-consciously. "Why don't we stick together? I can teach you some things about living out here, and maybe you can teach me some of those kickass moves?" _

"_A-Alright…" Dick mutters out hesitantly. Jason nods, holding his hand out. _

"_Well then. Nice to officially meet you, Dick. Name's Jason. Jason Todd." Dick smiles shyly, shaking his hand. _

"_Dick Grayson."_

* * *

**FN:** poor Dick! T.T he has no self worth. No worries! He will start to come out of his shell a little more later on! XD


	5. Chapter 5: Game Change

**Chapter 5: Game Change**

**AN: **I'm sorry again that this is so late T.T I keep getting distracted by school and work and Sterek Fics . I have some of Jealous Bird written, so I am hoping to get that one up in the near future. No promises though. I don't want to make any promises that I can't keep.

AND wanted to thank everyone so much for the favs, alerts, and wonderful reviews! You all totally make my day and inspire me to write faster!

* * *

Alfred glances up from cleaning the kitchen counter to see Dick slowly approaching. The young teen tugs at his new long sleeved shirt nervously as Alfred smiles warmly.

"Master Bruce will be happy to see his old clothes going to good use."

"Are you sure he won't be mad or anything?" Dick asks, fidgeting timidly.

"Of course not, Master Dick." Alfred pauses, taking in the boy's appearance. Now that the boy was clean, his porcelain skin contrasted perfectly with his jet black hair and stunningly bright blue eyes. The butler wondered why the boy wore such ragged clothing before. Perhaps the new family Dick was staying with couldn't afford new clothes.

"Alfred?" Dick's soft voice snapped the man out of his musings. The butler glances over at him curiously, urging him to continue. "Is it alright if I take some of the cookies home? I met Jason a year ago today, and I promised that I would bring him back something."

"Certainly, Master Dick. Is Jason a friend of yours?" Dick's eyes light up and he beams.

"Yes. He's become more like a brother though. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Why don't we make him a cake as well?"

"Ok!" Dick bounces on the balls of his feet excitedly, helping Alfred gather the supplies to make the cake.

* * *

About an hour later, Dick stares at the cake in awe, pleased with their work. The cake had red frosting, at the acrobat's request, and 'Jason' written sloppily on across the top. Dick giggles happily, licking the frosting from his fingers. He had insisted on writing on the cake himself. Alfred smiles softly, starting to clean off the counter as Dick makes his way over to the sink to wash his hands. Alfred checks his watch and sets the towel aside.

"Master Dick. It is time for me to pick up Master Bruce from work. Would you like to accompany me?" The acrobat glances up at the clock and sighs sadly.

"Yes please. Would you mind dropping me off on the way back? I really should be heading home anyway."

"Certainly." Dick smiles warmly, grabbing his coat and scarf, slipping them on. Alfred hands him the cake and cookies that he had boxed up for the teen.

* * *

Bruce slips into the passenger seat, glancing back at Dick in the back seat with the boxes of treats surrounding him. The billionaire raises an eyebrow at the familiar shirt the teen was now wearing.

"You're giving away my old clothes now, Alfred?"

"You were no longer using them. At least now they are being put to use instead of gathering dust." Alfred states, pulling away from Wayne Enterprises. "Where do I need to drop you off, Master Dick?"

"You're calling him 'Master Dick' now?" Bruce asks, smirking over at his butler. Dick blushes in the back seat as Alfred merely shrugs.

"Um…could you please drop me off in the Old Gotham Warehouse District?" Dick asks quietly, fiddling with the tassels on the end of his scarf.

"I wasn't aware of any houses in that area." Alfred frowns, setting off in the requested direction.

"There um…aren't." Dick mumbles, staring out the window. Bruce turns around in his seat to face the young teen.

"Where do you live, Richard?"

"Ya know…around." The acrobat waves his hand around vaguely. Alfred and Bruce share a look before the billionaire focuses his attention back on the teen.

"You're _homeless_?"

"It depends on how you look at it. I have a roof over my head, food most of the time, and a make-shift family." Dick shrugs a shoulder, continuing to stare out of the window.

"Dick-"

"It's fine. We manage. Dr. Leslie helps out a lot, so don't worry!" They pull up to warehouse district and Alfred puts the car in park.

"I don't feel comfortable with you getting out here…it's not safe." Bruce presses, frowning back at the acrobat.

"You guys stress out too much. Seriously. I've already lived out here for a year. I'm pretty sure I've got things under control." Dick takes the packages of cookies and cake and beams up at Alfred. "Thank you again for the ride! When would you like me to come over to help again?"

"Tomorrow." Bruce and Alfred state in unison. Dick cocks his head to the side before shrugging.

"Ok. Want me to come over or-"

"I shall pick you up in the morning, Master Dick." Alfred states quickly. Dick nods slowly before hopping out of the car and scampering off. Bruce looks to Alfred, who looked as uncomfortable as Bruce felt about letting Dick leave.

"We have to do something. He's living on the _streets_. In Two-Face's territory, at that!" Bruce hisses, watching as Dick disappears between two weathered buildings.

"I agree, Master Bruce. However, he does not seem to be the trusting type. Things like this are going to take time. You cannot simply kidnap him." Bruce looks away swiftly as Alfred raises an eyebrow. "Were you considering kidnapping him, Master Bruce?"

"No. Of course not. Let's just go home." Bruce snaps, a little too quickly.

"I take it that Batman is going to be patrolling this area more frequently?"

"I just want to make sure that he's safe. He's been through enough." Alfred nods in agreement, driving back towards Wayne Manor.

* * *

Damian and Jason were waiting for Dick by the door, when the acrobat arrives back home.

"Why the hell were you out so late? It's already dark out!" Jason growls, as Dick pouts.

"I was working. I got a job at Wayne Manor." Damian's eyes widen in shock.

"Wait. You are working for Father? You must take me to him post haste! You met Batman and you did not bring me with you!?" Dick rolls his eyes, shoving the boxes into Jason's hands.

"Enough with the loner billionaire being Batman. I was there all day and I didn't see a cave or anything."

"It's _hidden_, obviously. When are you going again?" Damian presses, leaning closer to Dick, who frowns.

"Tomorrow. I'm just helping his butler clean."

"I must claim my birthright and join him-"

"Alright, alright. You can come with me tomorrow." Dick mumbles as Jason peers into the boxes.

"Cake? And cookies? What are these for?" Dick smiles warmly over at him.

"It's the anniversary of the day we met a year ago! Alfred and I made them for you~!" Jason smirks, ruffling the acrobat's hair.

"You're helping me eat them. You haven't had a decent meal in weeks." Dick pouts, following Jason as he heads to their usual corner.

"It's only because we haven't had enough food for everyone in weeks."

"Maybe we should steal food from Costco or something." Stephanie suggests, sitting down next to them along with Cassandra and Damian. Dick sighs, running a hand over his face tiredly.

"We can't keep stealing forever. The Bat is going to find us eventually."

"Don't be so pessimistic." Jason grumbles, scarfing down a cookie.

"I'm being practical. We can't support everyone forever." Dick glances out at the others solemnly.

"We'll make it work. We always do." Stephanie smiles warmly, placing a reassuring hand on Dick's arm. Dick nods slowly. He jumps when Jason shoves a cookie into his mouth.

"These turned out amazing. Thank you." Jason muffles out between bites, smacking Stephanie's hand away when she tries to take a cookie. She glowers when Jason lets Cassandra take one.

"That's not fair!"

"She can kick my ass." Jason shrugs, handing Dick another cookie. "And we're trying to fatten Dickie Bird up. You don't need the extra pounds." He snickers as Stephanie slaps him, storming off.

"Be nice, Jay." Dick mumbles, nibbling on his cookie.

"It's not in my nature. Anyway! Let's talk shop. We need more supplies. We're running low on water and we need more blankets. Tomorrow night is going to be the coldest yet." Dick nods thoughtfully.

"We strike tonight then. We don't have time to get blueprints of the building. Hopefully the Bat won't be around. I've been scoping out the Costco on the outskirts of Old Gotham." Jason snorts at the mention of the superstore.

"Big Tits is useful for something." Damian grumbles, snatching a cookie before Jason could smack his hand away.

"Tell the others. We leave at midnight. It's the biggest store we've hit yet." Jason and Damian nod, getting up, and walk off in opposite directions to tell the others. Dick glances at Cassandra curiously, who refused to leave his side. "I know it's risky, but we don't have a choice." Cassandra nods slowly.

"Plan?"

"Working on it…" His eyebrows knit, deep in thought before his eyes brighten. "I need Tim." Cassandra nods again, rising to her feet before disappearing into the shadows. Dick walks over to a fallen chunk of ceiling, and pushes it aside, revealing his royal blue hoodie. He sighs, picking it up, and sliding out the domino mask in its pocket. The bird slips the hoodie over his head, flips the hood up before slinking back into the darkness to meet up with Cassandra.

* * *

Tim lets out a pained grunt as Black Bat roughly shoves him to the floor of the abandoned storage locker. He had just returned to his bedroom after finishing up dinner when his window suddenly flew open and a black figure grabbed him by the back of the shirt and took off. The young teen looks around frantically, worried that Red Hood was planning to finish him off.

"Hopefully Black Bat didn't treat you too badly." A soft voice states from the darkness. Tim whips his head around, trying to find the source of the voice. An overhead light suddenly flicks on, illuminating the rusty storage locker. Tim stares at Robin in shock. Standing in front of his idol was the last thing he expected to be doing this evening.

"N-No." Tim stutters, biting his bottom lip to try to hide his grin. Robin smirks, pushing off from the wall that he was leaning against, and approaches Tim.

"Good. You see, we have a big gig tonight, and I need your assistance." Robin's smirk widens as Tim's eyes light up in glee.

"Y-You seriously need _my_ help?"

"Yup~! I caught you following me when I was casing the Costco on the outskirts of town." Tim flushes, looking away. "You happened to have your camera with you, no?"

"Yes." Tim mutters quietly.

"Perfect!" Robin whips out a piece of cardboard that had a rough outline of the superstore's exterior in marker. "I drew this up out of memory quick. I just need some help as to where the security cameras are." Tim takes the piece of cardboard, studying it.

"I'm pretty sure I got a lot of shots of the exterior. They're in my camera tho-" Black Bat mysteriously appears, handing Tim his camera. "Um. Thanks." Black Bat nods, stepping back beside Robin, who was grinning.

"I take it that you'll help us?"

"Oh, hell yes!" Tim beams, starting to look through the photos on his camera.

* * *

The Outsiders wait in the shadows of the building next to the illuminated Costco, waiting for the signal to enter. Robin suddenly darts up the superstore from the opposite direction, staying in the security camera's blind spot. Without losing momentum, he jumps, pushes off the wall of the building, using it as a springboard, and grabs onto a flag pole that was mounted close to the camera. He swings himself up, hanging upside-down by his legs. Robin whips out a knife and slices through the wire of the camera, cutting off the feed. He flips back down to the ground, effortlessly landing on his feet. The bird nods to the Outsiders, giving them the all clear. They head over to the delivery entrance, and Red Hood steps up front, and pries the garage door open with his crowbar. He lifts the door up with help from a few others, allowing the rest to slip underneath. Robin pats his shoulder as he passes, entering with the rest of the group. Rook was now out front with Spoiler, both wielding paintball guns. They instantly look to the ceilings, firing at the hanging cameras, obscuring the lenses.

"Spread out and just take what we need. I want to be out within five minutes." Robin orders the rest of the group. "Use the carts so you can carry more." He gestures to the row of carts lined up by the entrance. The Outsiders take off towards the carts, grab one, and then scatter in different directions. Rook and Red Hood stay close to Robin, keeping an eye on the time.

Robin's head whips around when he hears one of the members of his gang cry out in pain. He rushes over to the source, Rook and Red Hood on his heels. They see a security guard looming over one of the fallen teens, gun drawn and aimed. Rook quickly shoots the guard in the back several times with his BB gun, and Red Hood spins around to face Robin, cupping his hands in front of him. Robin jumps, using Red Hood's hands to launch himself into the air, towards the security guard. He axe kicks the man in the head, who had turned around from Rook's onslaught of shots. The guard, drops to the ground roughly, Robin landing on his back. The bird walks over to his fallen comrade and holds out a hand. The teen takes his hand gratefully, beaming, before scampering off after he was back on feet. Just as Red Hood checks his watch, the lights suddenly cut out. The rest of the Outsiders look around the room, panicked, as Robin's eyes narrow.

"It's the Bat. Everyone get what you can and scatter!" Robin hisses. Just as he finishes his sentence, the sunroof above them shatters. A dark figure descends upon them, glass raining down everywhere. The Outsiders instantly bolt as Robin smirks defiantly at the Dark Knight, flanked by Red Hood and Rook.

"Robin." Batman growls, straightening up from his crouch.

"It's been far too long, Bats. I was starting to suspect that you had forgotten about me." Robin swiftly glances around him, before stepping back. The Dark Knight's eyes narrow suspiciously, noticing the bird's lips twitch upwards slightly.

"It seems as though you've graduated to larger targets. I was under the impression that you liked to stick to smaller stores to burglarize." Robin shrugs, taking another step back and to the right slightly. This time, Red Hood and Rook move with him.

"It's a matter of supply and demand. At the moment, demand is higher."

"I can't let you continue this." Robin raises an eyebrow at this.

"What are you going to do? _Arrest_ me?"

"Yes. You cannot be allowed to go around stealing things as you wish. Just because you are a child, doesn't mean that you're above the law." Robin's grin turns dark.

"Good luck trying to catch me." The bird flicks his wrist, whipping out a knife, and slices several bags of flower behind him, before swiping them to the floor, causing the three teens to be immersed in a cloud of white. Batman's eyes narrow as he dives forward, trying to catch them, but they were already gone. He quickly scans the area, and sees a flash of royal blue over by loading bay. The Bat takes off after them, tossing several batarangs. Robin cackles, tossing shuriken of his own that collide with the Dark Knight's projectiles. Batman hisses in annoyance as the garage door starts to close. Robin slides underneath right before it closes. The Bat whips out his grappling hook, shooting it at the skylight, deciding to exit the way he came in.

Once back on the roof, Batman races towards the end of the roof, and smirks, seeing the trio sprinting down the alleyway. He jumps off the roof, pulling his cape taught, and gliding to the ground in front of the three teens. They pause for a second, before making to rush around him. Batman tosses out a line, catching Rook's leg. The youngest teen hits the ground roughly with a grunt. The remaining two instantly freeze, glaring at the Bat. Rook whips out a knife, trying to cut through the cord, but growls in annoyance, finding it impossible.

"Does this mean we actually get to kick some ass now?" Red Hood asks, grinning as he takes out his crowbar.

"Yes, it does." Robin states, an ire calm washing over the bird. He glances over at Hood meaningfully. Hood nods, his grin widening. Red Hood instantly rushes the Bat. He swings his crowbar, trying the smash the Bat in his side, but Batman easily blocks, and grabs onto the weapon, about to take it away from the teen. His eyes widen when Robin suddenly springs up, jumping off of Hood's shoulders, and plants his feet on Batman's chest, causing Bruce to stumble back from the force. Before Robin had a chance to jump away, Batman grabs his legs, trapping him. Robin hisses, wrapping his legs around Bruce's neck, and plants his hands on the ground, twisting his body around, causing the Bat's grip to slacken. He takes the opportunity to spring forward, and frees himself from the Dark Knight's grasp. Before the Bat could make another move, Hood was already in front of him, swinging his crowbar again. Batman blocks the attacks as the fifteen year old continues to swing. He then pulls out a batarang just in time to use it to deflect several shuriken that flew his way. Batman growls in frustration, trapping the crowbar with his other hand, and tossing it aside, before grabbing Red Hood's arm, and flings him into the wall.

"Hood! Let's go!" Robin calls out suddenly. Batman's head whips over to where the bird was, and his eyes narrow, seeing Rook already halfway down the alley with Robin backing up in the same way his comrade was running. Red Hood grumbles something under his breath, before picking up his crowbar, and taking off down the alley. Batman was about to give chase again, when Alfred suddenly cuts in through his comm link.

"Sir. There has been a break in at Gotham City Bank. I believe it was Penguin. The Batjet is already headed to your coordinates."

"Thanks." Bruce grumbles, his eyes narrowing as Red Hood flips him off before turning the corner.

"Was it the Outsiders again, Sir?"

"Yes. This is the second time they've gotten away from me. I want all the footage we have on Robin."

"Yes, Sir." Bruce wasn't going to let them get away for a _third_ time.

* * *

**FN:** Yay! So, longer chappy with more action since I was gone for so long! I'm sorry again! *Sobs* I'll try harder to update faster this time!

**IMPORTANT:** Oh! So I forgot to mention where I got 'Rook' from for Damian! I can't remember the name of the author, but it was from a Batman fic I read, where Damian left Wayne Manor to be with Dick and be Nightwing's partner instead.


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmare

**Chapter 6:** Nightmare

**AN: **I am SOOO very sorry that this is so late! I've had a horrible writer's block that I am slowly coming out of. And not to worry! I will begin to work on my other fics again soon! I have not abandoned any of them!

**Warning:** This story is taking a darker turn. Darker than I have ever written. It WILL eventually have a happy ending, but things will get worse for Dick before they get better.

* * *

The next morning, Alfred raises an eyebrow when Bruce remains in the car in front of Wayne Enterprises. The billionaire had been up a majority of the night, trying to track down the hideout of the Outsiders. Bruce was currently staring intently at his phone, typing quickly, completely oblivious as to their currently location.

"Sir. You are going to be late for work." Alfred states calmly, trying to break his ward's trance. Bruce's gaze flicks up to him, his lips curving down into a frown.

"I'm not going in today, Alfred. You were right. If I want to gain Dick's trust, then I have to actually spend the time to get to know him."

"May I ask what brought this on?"

"Ray is back on the streets. He was released from Blackgate today. He was arrested for public intoxication and assaulting an officer."

"And you want to make sure Master Dick is safe." Alfred finishes, nodding his head in approval. "Very good, Sir."

* * *

Dick sighs, tugging his royal blue scarf up higher, and shifts the small box of files he was carrying in his arms slightly. Yes, he promised that he would work with Alfred today, but he had already promised Dr. Leslie that he would deliver her files to her office at the hospital. At least it was a short run, and then he would get the rest of the day to savor Alfred's delectable cooking. Just as the young teen turns the corner, and reaches the back door of the hospital, his heart stops. He pales, glancing behind him at the sound of Ray's hoarse laugh. His adoptive father was huddled in a small group, chatting with his old drinking buddies not far off. Dick's pulse races, and his breath quickens as he reaches a shaky hand up to the door handle, yanking it open. He pulls with more force than necessary, causing the door to hit the box under his arm, and it tumbles to the ground. The group of men cast their gaze over to him as he tries to quickly collect the scattered files. The men laugh as Dick finishes collecting the files, shoves them into the box, before tossing the box through the door. He turns away from the group, trying to hide his face.

"What's the hurry, kid?" One of the men calls out to Dick, causing his spine to stiffen.

"I'm on a tight schedule." Dick mutters, still not facing them.

"They sure are hiring young now, aren't they?" Another man jeers. "What's wrong? Your mommy and daddy abandon you?"

"Something like that." Dick nearly hisses, shoving his trembling his hands into his grey hoodie pockets as he starts to walk off.

"Don't take things too personally, kid." Ray mutters, starting to approach him. Dick freezes, clenching his eyes shut upon his approach.

"Just leave me alone. Don't you have whores to bang or something?" Dick seethes, mentally kicking himself when he feels Ray quickly spin him around.

"What did you say, you little rat? You've got some nerve!" Ray pauses, eyeing the boy carefully, Dick tries to break the hold, still keeping his eyes clamped closed as Ray's grip on his shoulders tightens. A car horn startles them both, causing them to jump, and Dick's eyes snap open. Ray's eyes widen in shock, recognizing Dick's unique sky blue eyes before he grins blackly. "Well, well, well...looks like you didn't keel over after all. Now I get to finish what I started." Ray hisses, his nails digging into Dick's shoulders. Dick pales, his breath catching in his throat at the familiar dark glint in his adoptive father's eyes.

"NO!" Dick chokes out a scream, punching Ray in the throat. Ray stumbles back, gasping for air. His group of friends shout in anger, starting to approach Dick, but the acrobat jumps, kicking Ray in the chest, knocking him to the ground. He then pounces on top of his adoptive father, punching him in the face repeatedly as he trembles in a mix of terror and rage. "You sick son of a bitch!" He screams, frantically between punches. "I should have hunted you down and killed you when I had the chance!" Dick hisses viciously, breaking Ray's nose with a well placed punch.

"Heh...I'd like to see you try." Ray pants out, laughing bitterly. "You don't have it in you to kill anyone." The men grab Dick from behind, yanking him off of their friend. Dick thrashes against them, screaming in rage like a caged animal. Two men hold him down with the other man helps Ray up. Ray wipes the blood from his mouth, walking over to his adoptive son, and stomps his foot down onto Dick's chest, causing the thirteen year old to cry out in pain. "You worthless little shit. You honestly thought you could escape me?" Ray's cruel smile twists into something more sinister. "You should know by now that you can never escape." Ray kicks Dick in the jaw, causing him to wince. The men laugh, drawing back a bit as Ray crouches down in front of Dick, lifting him up by the front of his shirt. With his arms released, Dick suddenly whips out a knife from his hoodie pocket, and lunges at his adoptive father. Ray's eyes widen as he stumbles back, wincing as the knife slices through his forearm. The men surround Dick again, trying to restrain him, but Dick lashes out, slicing the two trying to restrain him in the arms. They hiss, stumbling back as Dick glares at them, holding his knife up defensively. The men pull out guns, pointing it at the young teen, causing him to curse under his breath, and take off running in the opposite direction.

Enraged, the thugs take off after him, firing after him. Dick zig zags down the alleyways, trying to escape their fire. A stray bullet punctures his right thigh, causing him to cry out, stumbling to the ground. The men were on him in an instant, kicking him in the ribs repeatedly. In between kicks, Dick manages to slip out several of his knives, and stabs them into the calves of the men kicking him. They grunt in pain, staggering away from him, and reach down to try to get the knives out of their legs.

"That little bastard! I thought you said the kid didn't put up a fight, Ray!" One of the men calls back to their friend, who was slowly approaching them.

"Looks like being on the streets really did turn him into a rat." Ray sneers as Dick tries to crawl away. He grabs the teen by the back of his pants, starting to drag him off towards the shadowed part of the alley. Dick's eyes widen in panic, starting to hear his heart hammering in his ears.

"NO! Let me _go_!" Dick screams, his nails scraping the rough concrete, trying to find something to grab on to.

"You need to be taught some manners again. It seems like that year away has made you forget how to behave." Dick trashes more frantically, feeling Ray smack his ass roughly.

"Stop it!" Ray merely chuckles darkly, gripping Dick's scarf, and yanks the teen's head back, causing him to gag. With his free hand, he whips out a pocket knife and slices down the front of Dick's hoodie, causing it to open up. Before Ray could get the acrobat any further into the alley, a gunshot suddenly resonates around them. Ray suddenly staggers back, gripping his now bleeding shoulder in agony as his knife clatters to the ground. The men quickly turn their attention to the mouth of the alley, before getting shot, rapid fire, in the chest. Ray quickly runs off fearfully as Dick looks up slowly to his savior.

"Are you alright?" An older man asks, cautiously approaching, holstering his weapon. The man had almost shoulder length white hair that was slicked back loosely, and a deep blue eye. His left eye was covered by an eye patch. Dick scrambles away from him slightly, whimpering when he tries to put weight on his right leg. "Easy now...it's alright now. They're gone." The teen eyes the bodies around him, and starts trembling, slowly backing into a corner. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just so happened to be walking by and heard the commotion. I figured that they were up to no good. They weren't your friends, I presume?"

"No." Dick croaks out, trying to pull his jacket closed. It keeps flying open, and the man moves to help, but Dick cringes away from him as if burned. "Don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry..is there anywhere I can take you? We should probably get that leg looked at." Dick shakes his head, unsteadily rising to his feet.

"No hospitals." He starts limping towards the mouth of the alley, using the wall to support himself. "And thank you...?" He pauses, glancing back at the stranger, tremors still wracking his lithe body. Catching on, the stranger faces him, smiling warmly.

"Slade Wilson." Dick nods slowly.

"Thank you, Slade." With that, he disappears around the corner.

* * *

Bruce frowns when they pull up to the decided meeting spot in Old Gotham. Dick was nowhere to be found. He did, however see several children running around the area frantically. That raised a red flag. The Bat unbuckles his seatbelt and starts to exit the car. Alfred raises an eyebrow, but Bruce waves him off.

"I'll be right back. Just wait here." He slips out of the car and approaches one of the teens that seemed to be bossing the rest of the lot around. He had on a black, ratty jacket, an oversized, faded navy shirt, and torn jeans. "Excuse me." The teen glares over at him, crossing his arms as he eyes the billionaire.

"What?" The teen snaps. "Can't you see that we're busy." Bruce's eyes narrow slightly.

"I'm looking for Richard...he was supposed to meet Alfred here today."

"Ah. Right. You're the Richy Rich that wants to hire Dick. Well, he's not here. We haven't seen him all day. He was supposed to be back an hour ago." A younger boy runs up to them, eyeing the billionaire critically.

"Bruce Wayne, I presume?" The young boy asks, his expression stony. Bruce arches a brow, nodding minutely. "I must inform you of-" The older teen smacks the back of the younger teen's head.

"Not now, Damian." The older teen hisses. "We have more important matters to deal with right now." Everyone seems to freeze upon hearing something rustling through the bushes. Dick stumbles out, blood dripping down his leg, his scarf hanging halfway off his neck, with purple bruises all around his neck. His hoodie was also torn open with more bruises littering his chest. "Holy shit! What the hell happened?!" The older teen rushes up to him and gently places a hand on his shoulder, trying to steady him. Dick suddenly snaps. His vacant expression suddenly turning terrified as he smack his friend's hand away, his breath coming in short gasps as he stumbles back.

"N-No more...please..." Dick rasps out, curling in on himself slightly.

"Dickie Bird...it's me, Jason...remember?" Jason takes a hesitant step forward, watching Dick carefully. The acrobat deflates slightly, starting to shake once again.

"Ja-y?" Dick's voice cracks as his eyes water.

"Yeah...we were all so worried about you." Jason takes another step forward, catching Dick as he slumps forward. The acrobat lets out a heart wrenching sob, burying his face into Jason's chest, clinging on to his friend for dear life. Bruce takes a step forward, his eyebrows knit in concern.

"We should get him to my manor. We can get that wound in his leg taken care of." Jason glares over at the billionaire, hugging Dick closer as he sobs.

"He's fine here."

"His wound can get infected here. And we do not know who did this to him. It's not safe to keep him out in the open." Damian states offhandedly, his eyes never leaving the acrobat. Bruce could tell that the child may be keeping a cool exterior, but he was just as concerned about Dick as the rest of them were. Jason frowns, before nodding.

"Alright. Help me get him into the car." Jason mutters to Damian, who quickly obeys. A young girl, seeming to be about fourteen and of Asian descent, rushes up to them, her eyes wide with worry. Jason glances at her and nods. "Cassie. You and Steph are in charge. Don't tell the others what happened. The last thing they need to do is worry." She nods silently, still not taking her eyes off of Dick. "We're going to get him patched up. And once we find out who did this to him, they are going to pay dearly." He hisses venomously. Cassandra nods once again, before taking off towards the other children.

Bruce tries to help Jason and Damian help get Dick into the car, but the young boys were having none of it. The billionaire winds up merely holding the car door open for them and hovering around anxiously. As soon as the three boys were in the back seat, Alfred glances back at them and gasps in shock. Bruce slides into the passenger seat, slamming the door closed behind him.

"Good heavens!" Alfred exclaims, starting to drive off. "Are we headed to the manor or Dr. Leslie?"

"Home." Bruce snaps, his hands balling into fists in his lap. The two adults cast frequent glances to the back seat via the rear view mirror, watching the two boys trying to comfort Dick. Halfway back to the manor, Dick's sobs finally subside, and he drifts off to sleep with his head resting on Jason's shoulder and his other hand tightly grasped in Damian's.

When they get to the Manor, Jason and Damian share a look, both frowning in concentration. They were clearly trying to think of a way to get Dick out of the car without waking him.

"I can carry him in." Bruce states glancing back at them in the rearview mirror. The two boys sigh in defeat, nodding.

The billionaire slides out of the car and opens the back passenger door in order to reach the slumbering acrobat. Damian slips out of the car, waiting rather impatiently off to the side. Bruce carefully picks Dick up, and manages to maneuver Dick out of the car without jostling him too much. The thirteen year old merely stirs slightly, grimacing, before burying his face into Bruce's chest. Alfred already had the front door open by the time Bruce made it there. Jason and Damian followed after him closely. The butler usher the two boys into the living room before rushing off to fetch the first aid kit. Bruce meets them in the living room, and gently lays Dick down on the sofa. As soon as Alfred returns with the first aid kit, the Bat pulls out a pair of scissors and starts to cut away Dick's pant leg in order to get to the bullet wound.

"You two may not want to stick around to watch this." Bruce mutters, stepping out of the way in order to let Alfred get to work. He knew that the butler was far better at treating wounds than he was.

"We're not leaving him." Jason snaps, shuffling over to stand by Dick's head. Damian nods in agreement, walking over to join the older teen. Bruce glares up at them for a moment before sighing, focusing back on Alfred's work, handing the butler supplies as he asked for them. "Alright then. You may have to hold him down. Alfred is going to have to extract the bullet." The two boys nod determinedly, but the Bat didn't miss the worry and anguish in their eyes. Bruce hands Alfred a pair of forceps, before nodding to the boys in preparation. The two flinch before each grabbing hold of one of Dick's arms and shoulders, ready to hold him down. Bruce holds Dick's legs, clenching his eyes shut grimly. Alfred takes a deep breath, apologizing to the unconscious teen quietly before digging the forceps into the wound, trying to latch onto the stray bullet. All four of them flinched yet again as the screaming and thrashing began.


	7. Chapter 7: Approaching Storm

**Chapter 7:** Approaching Storm

**AN:** I'm SO SORRY this is _beyond_ late! T.T I'm a horrible author! I have been in the process of moving and am _FINALLY_ done! You never realize just how much stuff you have until you move D:

Here's an extra long chapter as an apology!

* * *

Alfred frowns as he approaches Bruce, who was perched in his chair in front of the Batcomputer.

"Sir. Have you forgotten about our guests?" The butler asks, coming to stand behind the billionaire, who was typing rapidly on his computer.

"No. Dick is asleep and the other two refuse to leave his side. I have to find out who did this to him. Did you _see_ all of those scars on his chest? He's been through enough! Who would do that kind of thing to him?! He's only a _child_!"

"Perhaps you can just ask him, Sir? You wanted to gain his trust, but you do not trust him yourself. Trust works both ways." Bruce sighs, spinning around in his chair to face his father figure.

"I'm being a horrible host, aren't I?" Alfred chooses not to say anything on the matter, instead, deciding to check his watch.

"Lunch is just about ready. Perhaps you can go inform the Young Masters while I set the table." With that, the butler disappears up the hidden staircase as Bruce runs a tired hand through his hair. He was terrible with kids.

* * *

Dick stirs slowly on the sofa, whimpering softly when he shifts his injured leg. When his eyes flutter open, he flinches back, seeing two young, familiar faces hovering over him anxiously. Dick groans in irritation, trying to push them away weakly as they help him sit up. He hisses in pain as his legs swing off the couch. Damian and Jason were at his side in an instant, setting pillows behind him to help keep him propped up.

"You guys are being ridiculous." Dick mutters, wincing slightly as he shifts, trying to get more comfortable.

"We're not being ridiculous! You were _shot_, in case you've forgotten." Jason growls, glancing down the bandages on the younger teen's leg to make sure they held.

"Kind of hard to forget with the stabbing pain in my leg." Dick grumbles, clenching his teeth, trying to ride out the waves of pain.

"Now isn't the time to be snarky. We're in deep shit right now." Jason mutters, starting to pace the room anxiously. "Not only do we have to take care of whoever the hell did this to you, but we have to ward off Two-Face's lackeys too! They sent _another_ message while you were gone." Jason reaches into jeans' pocket and pulls out an envelope. Half of it was black, while the other half was white. It was addressed to 'The Outsiders'. Jason hands the message to Dick, who rips it open carelessly, not in the mood for Two-Face's theatrics. His eyes narrow at the note, from the villain himself, demanding that they hand over their territory or be wiped out. Dick growls in irritation, crumbling the note and tossing it into the lit fireplace.

"We're going out tonight. Set up a meeting with his goons." The thirteen year old snaps. Damian steps in front of the acrobat, crossing his arms.

"No. You're in no condition to go out, Grayson. Let us handle this while you recover."

"No." Dick's eyes flash with fury as he glares up at his youngest 'brother'. "I want this taken care of once and for all. We need to send a message that he'll understand."

"I have to agree with the Little Demon, here." Jason states, pausing. "Just tell us what you want done, and we'll do it."

"_Set up the fucking meeting Jason._" Dick all but growls, starting to tremble with rage. "I won't tell you again. Set up the meeting or _I_ will. I'm more than capable of taking care of this in my current condition. In case _you've_ forgotten, this isn't _nearly_ the worst injury I've had." Before Jason or Damian could protest further, Bruce walks into the room, and the three look up at him in question.

"Lunch is ready. Alfred is getting everything set up." The billionaire mumbles uncomfortably, sensing the tension in the air.

"Thanks Bruce. And thanks for patching me up." Dick smiles up at Bruce briefly before hissing in pain as he tries to stand without putting too much weight on his right leg. Damian and Jason quickly sling each his arms over their shoulders, helping to haul him up. Dick shoots them an irritated glare before sighing in defeat, letting them help him. Bruce glances at him in concern, before turning and leading the way towards the dining room.

* * *

Lunch was awkward, to say the least. Jason and Damian ate in silence, their gazes never lingering away from Dick for very long. Dick, of course notices this, and starts to become more and more aggravated. Alfred clears his throat, glancing over at Dick, smiling softly.

"How are you feeling, Master Dick? Is there anything I can get you?" The elderly butler states, genuine concern lacing his voice. Dick's lips quirks up slightly as he meets the butler's gaze.

"I'm fine, Alfred. Thank you."

"How the hell can you be _fine_?! You nearly gave us a heart attack when we found you!" Jason hisses, stabbing his fork into his baked chicken angrily.

"You never did answer us before, Grayson. Who did this to you?" Damian asks in barley contained fury.

"Enough!" Dick seethes, rising to his feet quickly, putting all of his weight on his uninjured leg. "I was shot. _So what_. I'm alive. Now, stop treating me like I'm fragile and about to shatter!" Jason and Damian instantly jump from their seats, frowning.

"But-"Jason starts, but Dick glares at him, clenching a fist.

"No. I don't want to fucking talk about it!" Dick hisses before furiously limping out of the room. Jason and Damian stare after him in shock. That was the _second_ time Dick snapped at them. Dick _never_ lost his temper so quickly. The two boys share a worried look. Something was very wrong.

"Perhaps we should all give him some space. Let us finish lunch, and then Master Bruce will go and talk to him." Alfred murmurs, sending a confused Bruce a pointed look. The billionaire's shoulder slump before resuming his meal. The two boys sigh in defeat, before sitting down as well. There was no point talking to Dick when he was fuming anyway.

* * *

After finishing up with lunch, Bruce was about to sneak off to the Batcave to check the mansion's security cameras, when he pauses. Where would an _acrobat_ go when upset? He changes his route to the roof instead, easily finding the brooding thirteen year old sitting on a corner of the roof, facing the pond. Bruce makes his way over to the teen, making sure that he made enough noise to alert the boy to his presence. The last thing he wanted was to startle the teen off of his roof.

"I used to come up here all the time to hide from Alfred as a kid." Bruce muses, sitting a few feet away from Dick, dangling his feet off the roof, much like the boy was.

"Did it work?" Dick asks after a few beats of silence. Bruce chuckles, shaking his head.

"You can never hide anything from that man." Dick smirks at that.

"Good point." After a few more moments of silence, Bruce casts his glance over at the teen again.

"Are you alright?" What the billionaire really wanted to ask was who shot him, but by the lost expression on the boy's face, he knew that it wasn't the right time.

"You know, you and Alfred are the only ones to ask me that…the first thing Jay and Dami wanted to know was who did it."

"They were really worried about you…maybe that's their way of asking…"

"I'm surprised you're not asking who." Dick finally glances over at Bruce, eyeing him curiously. "I took you for the vengeful type."

"Who says that I'm not?" Bruce smirks, causing Dick to laugh softly. "But I know that now isn't the time to ask that question." The two sit in silence for a couple more beats before Bruce turns to face the acrobat. "Are you alright, Dick?" Dick sighs, his eyes focusing on a couple of ducks floating on the surface of the pond.

"No." He breathes, his fingers gripping the edge of the roof tightly. "I know, that after everything I've been through, I should be able to handle anything…but…that bastard still has a way of getting to me…it's times like these when I wish the Bat had time for someone like me…but I know he's busy taking care of Gotham's supervillains…_Gotham_ needs him…I'm not selfish enough to take him away from that. So I'll take care of myself. And the others. I'll be strong like I've always been." Dick spares a glance over at Bruce, who had completely frozen, a look of shock and empathy on his face, and sighs. "What I'm trying to say is; I may not be alright now, but I will be. I can't afford to be weak."

"It was Ray, wasn't it." Bruce affirms, his voice barely above a whisper. Dick nods slowly.

"I assume you've read my file."

"What if…what if I could contact Batman for you. Maybe he will have time to help you. All of you." At this, Dick laughs, but it isn't a happy sound. This laugh is full of sadness, and resignation.

"Thanks Bruce, but it's alright. Batman doesn't have time to help all of the lost children of Gotham."

"But what if he could at least get Ray off of the streets for you?"

"I already have someone else working on that." Bruce raises an eyebrow at this.

"And here I took you for the vengeful type." Dick grins mischievously, cocking an eyebrow at the billionaire.

"Who says that I'm not?" Bruce laughs heartily, shaking his head, before standing up.

"We should head back inside…Alfred baked some of your favorite cookies." He holds out a hand for the teen, who stares at it for a moment before taking it. Bruce helps haul him up to his feet before turning to head inside.

"B-Bruce?" The billionaire pauses, pivoting to face the acrobat again curiously. As soon as he was facing the boy, his spine stiffens and his eyes widen in shock, feeling the boy crash into his front, hugging him. After a second, Bruce relaxes, awkwardly returning the embrace. "Thank you." Dick murmurs into Bruce's shirt.

"Any time." Bruce cards a hand through Dick's hair, causing the boy to snuggle closer before releasing him. Dick takes Bruce's hand, smiling up at him sheepishly.

"Though, this still doesn't mean that I trust you more than Alfred." Bruce feigns a hurt look.

"What?! But we had a heart-to-heart and everything!" Bruce starts to lead them inside, keeping his pace slow for the limping boy.

"Ah, but Alfred bakes me cookies." Dick beams up at him playfully, causing Bruce to snort.

"I see. So the way to earn your trust is through baked goods?"

"Yup! And don't even think about making something by yourself. Alfred has told me horror stories of you in the kitchen."

"That traitor." Bruce mutters, grinning as Dick giggles next to him.

Once they were inside, they were practically ambushed by Jason and Damian. Dick sighs at their worried expressions and releases Bruce's hand.

"Sorry about snapping at you guys earlier…you know I don't handle being smothered very well." They nod, taking a step towards him, no doubt checking him for any signs of new injuries. "I hate to break up the party, but Jason and Damian really need to head back." He sends them a pointed look, causing them to frown, then glances up at Bruce.

"Alright. I'll go get Alfred." He walks off to go find said man as Jason and Damian cross their arms, demanding an explanation.

"I wasn't kidding when I told you to set up the meeting. I need to get out some aggression, and they need to be taught a lesson. It's a win-win." Dick chimes, smirking at them.

"I still don't think it's such a good idea. Your wounds are still fresh. What if something happens?" Jason insists.

"Then we'll get Cassie and Steph to join us as backup. They're be snipers in case something goes wrong, and you two will be with me. Damian, ask Tim for blueprints of alley off 5th." Damian frowns.

"Why do I have to ask _Drake_ for anything?"

"Because I want to know every angle of that area. We're confronting them on _our_ territory. Let's show them why it's ours." Dick smirks deviously, before turning and hobbling away. Alfred rounds the corner and raises an eyebrow at Jason and Damian's sour expressions. Jason waves a hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it. Dick is just being difficult. What else is new?" He grumbles before heading towards the front door. Damian nods in agreement, following after him.

* * *

Later that night, three of Two-Face's lackeys wait around in the alley across from 5th Street in Old Gotham. One of the gruffer looking men keeps checking his watch, growing more and more irritated by the second.

"I don't understand why the boss is continuing to play games with these brats. We could just come in with the automatics and take them out." One of them asks, clearly not in the mood to be meeting with the young gang.

"Someone with a puny mind such as yourself wouldn't possibly understand. You can't just be a heathen and take everything you want by force." A young, playful voice chimes from the shadows. The three men focus their attention on where the voice came from, all glaring in irritation.

"Clearly they woke up on the wrong side of the bed." A gruffer voice jeers, laughing as the three take out their guns defensively. Robin takes a step into the light, his hands resting comfortably in his royal blue hoodie's pockets.

"No need to be so defensive. We're here to discuss territory. Your boss wants _all_ of our territory. I'm afraid, that's not going to happen." Robin states calmly.

"And we're not going to take 'no' for an answer. Boss's orders." One of the thugs sneers, pointing his handgun at Robin's head.

"You know, you really shouldn't aim for the head. It's such a difficult shot. Especially if your target is moving." Robin smirks as the thug pauses in confusion.

"You little-" Before the man could finish, his eyes widen, feeling a knife slice his cheek. He turns, to look at the small knife that was now lodged in the wall behind him. The man suddenly coughs, his eyes widening as something hard hits him in the throat. He gasps, stumbling back, seeing Robin crouched in front of him, hand on his neck. Before the other two goons could react, Robin whips out two more knives, and tosses one into the man on his right's stomach, and the other into the man on his left's kneecap. The two fall to the ground, crying out in pain as Robin roundhouse kicks the first thug in the solar plexus with his left leg. Robin then steps in front of the man with the knife in his stomach and glances over at the man who had just ripped the knife out of his knee.

"Now, I want you to listen _very_ carefully. Tell your boss that if he wants our territory, that he had better come and take it from us _himself_. Tell him that he is going to have to pry it from our cold, dead hands." He steps on the knife that was lodged in the man's stomach, pushing it in deeper. The man cries out in agony and the third thug stares at Robin in horror. "And tell him, good luck. He's going to need it. We're not just some inexperienced children." Robin grins darkly before turning away. "Now, you had better get this guy to a hospital. Wouldn't want him to die or anything. Your braver counterpart will just be unconscious for a while." Robin scoffs at the first goon, who was curled in a ball, gasping for air. He walks away, only limping slightly as the third lackey scrambles to his feet, cursing when he puts pressure on his injured leg.

Once Robin made it back to the shadows, Jason grabs his shoulder, yanking him to face the older teen.

"What the _fuck_ was _that_?!" Red Hood hisses as Robin glares up at him.

"I was taking care of the problem."

"What happened to the plan? You practically just declared war on Two-Face!"

"He's not going to actually come down here. There's no way he wants Old Gotham _that_ bad. We've neutralized every threat that he's sent our way. What the hell is your problem?"

"My _problem_ is that this isn't like you!" Jason nearly roars, causing an approaching Damian, Cassandra, and Stephanie to freeze. Dick smacks Jason's hand away from his shoulder as if burned.

"Oh, and now you're an expert on me? You hardly know anything _about_ me! You only know what little I've told you, so leave me the fuck alone!" Dick seethes, as Jason's jaw goes slack. The older teen deflates slightly as Robin limps off into the shadows in a blind rage.


End file.
